


Dated

by monkey_and_music_lover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkey_and_music_lover/pseuds/monkey_and_music_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dates embedded in her arm meant nothing to Melinda May. She'd rather fall in love naturally, not be told who to fall in love with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dated

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for the tumblr Soulmate AU Challenge. I'd like to give a BIG THANK YOU to @elle_you_oh and @d0mesticbliss for editing and beta-ing this story! You ladies are amazing and a very big help!!!
> 
> I hope you guys like it ^_^
> 
> Enjoy~

**28 Years Ago**

May sighed as her arm began to itch. She resisted the desire, knowing full well that if she did, it would remove the thin layer of skin that hid the despicable soulmate birthmark.

 

Everyone born had a birthmark on their right upper arm that held the date of birth, and date of meeting of the person’s soul mate. Up until their sixteenth birthday, the birthmark would be hidden by a layer of skin that began to itch. Slowly, one would scratch away at the barrier until the two dates were revealed. The reveal usually occurred within days of meeting your soulmate, but Melinda had been resisting the urge to scratch for a very long time.

 

She didn’t want “ _destiny_ ” to decide who she was going to end up with. She wanted something organic, something natural. The day she turned sixteen, she joined the Countermark Movement which fought for everyone’s right to choose their own partner. She refused to tell anyone her birthday, swearing to take that secret to her grave. Most people got tattoos that covered their marks, and left the dates completely unknown. May decided to take the more difficult route and tried everything in her power to not scratch away that important cover layer. Why should she defile her skin when she had the discipline to simply not scratch?

 

It was getting harder and harder everyday.

 

May could count the number of times she had succumbed to scratching herself on one hand and have a few fingers left over. The itches, like with most people, started after her sixteenth birthday and she was now at the brink of graduating from S.H.I.E.L.D academy at 22. The itching really became a problem when she first enrolled four years ago. Hence, she was sure that her pre-destined partner was somewhere within S.H.I.E.L.D. But she had already figured that would happen given her chosen line of work. No one really had the time to maintain a relationship with anyone outside the organization.

 

A loud, familiar knock pulled Melinda May out of her thoughts and she turned around just as her best friend, Phil Coulson, entered the room.

 

“Are you excited to finally graduate and get out into the field?” Phil was practically bouncing as he stood excitedly next to her in his favorite Captain America shirt.

 

Melinda gave him a small, fond smile. She had been waiting for this day since the day she entered the Academy; it was all she really wanted and been waiting for.

 

“Oh settle down,” she commanded playfully, “If you were a dog your tail would be wagging so hard, it’d probably knock everything over.”

 

Phil composed himself as best he could and collapsed onto Melinda’s bed. He laid against her pillow with his arms under his head. Her room was practically his.

 

“I can’t help it,” he insisted. “We’re finally going to be field agents. I mean, well you’re going to be a specialist obviously, but still! We’re going to be partners and we’re going to get assignments and travel the world and…”

 

Melinda laughed at her friend’s babbling. Now, Phil Coulson was someone she could see herself falling in love with naturally. He was funny, dorky, smart, and enthusiastic. Her complete opposite in almost every way, but they fit well together. She was comfortable with him and they always had fun.

 

But he was a strong believer in the Mark. He had scratched off his cover layer as quickly as he could. Phil had confessed that the day he turned 16 and it began to itch even a little, he scratched diligently for several months until the dates were as clear as day. Despite how eager he was to see it himself, he refused to share the date with anyone. He usually kept it covered with some kind of bandage or wrap, but the numbers were seared into his brain. He was just waiting for that perfect person to finally show up.

 

_All S.H.I.E.L.D graduates to the ceremonial hall for rehearsal. All S.H.I.E.L.D graduates to the ceremonial hall for rehearsal._

 

Phil’s rambling stopped; though honestly, May missed most of it, as the second the announcement was made and he leaped out of May’s bed.

 

“Come on!” he urged as he grabbed her hand began pulling her towards the door. “We’re about to embark on the greatest adventure we’ll ever know.”

 

\--

**Present Day**

The Playground was scorching hot on a seemingly typical Summer day. Mack and Fitz were fiddling around with the compound circuitry several days ago and had somehow destroyed the air conditioning system. They had promised that it’d be fixed by the end of the week and the team didn’t pay it any mind. That is, until the temperature had reached record highs three days ago and had only gotten hotter since.

 

Now every window and door that could be left open was and the clothes everyone wore were getting smaller and thinner. Which also meant that Coulson had to ensure that everyone who had mates within the agency were kept separate; there were enough distractions without _that_ adding to the rising tensions.

 

After organizing the men and women to designated areas around the Playground, Coulson retreated to his office to get his own work done.

 

May had opted to sit with Skye in the medbay as she tried to do paperwork, and Skye looked into a tip Trip had given her a few days ago. The room was one of the cooler ones, but that didn’t mean much. May was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her thin cardigan on. She was already sporting short shorts and a rather thin tank top; she wanted to maintain some form of modesty with the cardigan, but it seemed as though her efforts were in vain.

 

She suffered through the heat for ten more minutes before finally acquiescing and removing the thin layer. Her arms and back immediately thanked her for the relief and the sweat began to cool her body. May began going back through the paperwork, but noticed the eery silence that washed over the room.

 

Skye had stopped typing. May tried her best to ignore her underling, but she could feel her eyes boring into her. With a sigh, she stopped her work and looked at the girl with a raised brow.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your birthmark,” Skye began in awe. “It’s not hidden.”

 

May glanced down at her arm and realized she had forgotten to cover it up with make-up. Over the years the mark became more visible and revealed itself naturally. May had disregarded the numbers and had covered it up one way or another without really learning the dates. It was difficult at first and piqued her curiosity, but she grew accustomed to ignoring it.

 

“Must have forgotten to do it this morning,” she shrugged nonchalantly. With S.H.I.E.L.D. the way it was, her mark was the least of her worries. But Skye continued to stare at it intently.

 

“What is it?”

 

Skye shook her head as she looked back up at May. “It’s nothing,” she replied hesitantly. “Just… the dates looked familiar, like they’re ones I’ve seen before.”

 

To this, May once again shrugged, “You probably have, with as much as you snoop around S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database,” she tried not to sound proud as she spoke. “The itching really intensified around my orientation week when I started at the academy.”

 

Skye’s eyes grew in shock due to the revelation, and when she realized where she had seen the dates. Her surprised expression quickly transformed into a blush and a slight smirk.

 

“What?” May was growing frustrated with the girl’s cryptic and suspicious behaviour.

 

“Nothing,” Skye spoke too quickly. “I need to talk to Jemma and Trip about something I discovered.”

 

“Alright,” May said as she rose. “I’ll go get them.”

 

“No!” Skye immediately protested. “I can go. Please. I need to get out of here anyway.” May gave her a pointed look to which Skye knew represented disapproval. “I’ll be fine, I promise. I’ve kept my powers under control for the last week,” Skye begged her S.O. with a pleading look.

 

May’s jaw clenched momentarily before she sighed and gave her ward a reluctant nod. Skye was making good progress and May knew that the girl was probably getting stir crazy in this room; May definitely would have.

 

Skye smiled as she threw her arms around May for a big hug. She bounded out of the room to find her two friends and left May abandoned in the room. May shook her head as she collected her belongings and decided to make her way to Coulson’s office. She was sure they could actually get some work done.

 

She found her way to Coulson’s office and entered without any announcement; he should be used to it by now. Without even glancing over at him, May made her way over to their conference desk and dropped her belongings onto it. She sat down, but before beginning to work, she looked up to find Coulson watching her, caught like a deer in the headlights.

 

May’s gaze left his face and took his entire figure into account. Coulson was standing by his desk, frozen in the midst of retrieving his coffee mug, and wore nothing but his boxers. A smirk graced May’s features as she looked at him inquisitively.

 

“You know,” he began, “most people knock before entering someone’s private domain.”

 

May bit back a laugh and just rolled her eyes at him. “I didn’t realize that the Director’s office was an appropriate area to strip,” May looked at him impishly. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

She saw him suppress a smile, but the corners of his mouth couldn’t help but curl upwards. Phil let out a soft chuckle as he grabbed his mug off his desk and moved his work over to their conference table. He may have hated paperwork with a passion, but he definitely couldn’t complain about the company whenever help was needed.

 

“Be careful what you imply Agent May,” he warned as he feigned a serious look, “You’re speaking in the presence of the Director.”

 

May snorted as she ignored him and just continued reading the file in front of her. She saw Phil get into the zone from the corner of her eye and they both enjoyed the comfortable silence as they worked.

 

As she finished her fifth file, May noticed Coulson as he stole a fleeting glance at her, before making a double take. She knew that he probably noticed her birthmark finally exposed, and tried her best not to encourage a response. However, she noticed a difference in his breathing pattern and nervousness in his body language.

 

“Are you alright, Phil?” she asked, concern lacing her words..

 

“Your birthmark,” he swallowed hard. She looked down at it and for the first time actually noticed the dates on it.

 

The first date was 08/08/1987, the first day of orientation at S.H.I.E.L.D. She had met over a hundred people that day, either formally or informally, and only really got to know a portion of them.

 

The second date was 07/08/1964.

 

“That’s my birthday,” Coulson whispered. May felt herself freeze and realized why Coulson had seemed so nervous. “And that’s the first day we met when you asked me to be your sparring partner.”

 

May had always had feelings for Coulson and had always wished that the birthmark didn’t exist so that he’d at least consider the possibility of returning those feelings. Now she couldn’t tell whether she was relieved or terrified at the revelation that he was her soulmate. That didn’t necessarily mean that she was his, too.

 

Without much thought or realization, May’s eyes flicked over to Coulson’s right upper arm and read the dates on his. The top was the same as hers: 08/08/1987 and the bottom was…her birthday.

 

Of all the years she had known Coulson, she’d never seen his birthmark, or at least she’d never paid it much attention. After he met Audrey, she had been sure that he had finally met his soulmate. They were so enamoured with one another that she’d always just assumed. Why hadn’t she asked?

 

Coulson saw a blush form on her cheeks and realized what she’d been thinking: she was his soulmate, too. He’d known that he met her years ago and knew she was within S.H.I.E.L.D., but he could never figure out who it was. There’d always been a small tinge of hope in his heart that it had been her, but she’d never shared her birthday or mark with anyone. How had he not realized sooner?

 

Their eyes met and a tentative smile began to form on their faces. After another moment of silence, they both began to laugh at their situation and foolishness. They continued to laugh as they inched closer to each other, until Coulson was directly in front of May and had his arms wrapped around her waist.

 

May’s laugh began to die down and her smile began to fade as she realized what position the two of them were in. She looked up and saw that he was watching her with all the love in the world. He had a soft smile on his face as his eyes just roamed over her familiar features. May felt the blush crawl back to her cheeks and a small smile curled the corners of her lips.

 

They stayed in their position, standing close together, Coulson’s arms cradling May whilst her hands settled on his chest, smiling at each other for a few more silent seconds. Their eyes traced over the other’s face and Coulson’s hand found it’s way to the edge of May’s jaw. He caressed her cheek, to which she leaned into slightly.

 

“You mean a lot to me, May,” Coulson told her as their eyes locked “A lot.” May bit back her smile when she realized what he was saying. Phil let out a soft chuckle before continuing, “I love you, Melinda.”

 

May’s hands traveled up and cupped Coulson’s face to bring him down into a searing, and much awaited, kiss. Their lips melded together and their bodies grew closer. May moaned against his lips as she opened hers invitingly to his probing tongue.

 

They were interrupted by a squeak and quickly pulled apart, only to see Skye and Trip scurry out of the room with a mumbled, “We’ll come back later.”

 

The two senior agents looked down at themselves and realized what a lovely sight they made. A senior agent in her tank top and shorts kissing the nearly naked director could definitely lead to some explicit conclusions. They broke into laughter once more, leaning against each other and the table to support themselves.

 

After settling down, they stood closely, half sitting on the conference table. They exchanged content smiles and Coulson’s hand found its way over May’s. She appreciated the simple gesture and brought her hand back to his face to run her fingers across his features like he had done earlier.

 

“I love you too, Phil,” she confessed quietly.

 

Coulson’s hand closed around May’s and he shut all the folders that contained files they were working on. He then pulled her by the hand out of the room and through the hall towards a familiar room.

 

“Phil, what are we doing?” May asked suspiciously as he led her into his bedroom. Without further ado, he shut the door and pressed May willingly against it.

  
“Making up for over thirty wasted years.” 


End file.
